Me siento mucho mejor
by Spidey Legend
Summary: AU. Naruto/Ayame Pairing. Ayame va a encontrarse con Naruto y así de una vez por todas, arreglar la situación/relación existente entre ellos dos. COMPLETADO.


.

**Notas del Autor: **Uff, tras un largo mes de espera pude publicar otra historia mía. Se que debí actualizar mis otras historias, pero bueno, no se preocupen, ya me puse a trabajar en ellas.

Como en la ocasión de mi primer fanfic, se trata de un Naruto x Ayame y no es la continuación de Miso Love. Es otro AU sacado de la galera. Así que espero que lo disfruten y como siempre, cualquier duda, me mandan un mensaje por privado.

Muchas gracias

.

.

**Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Hi no Kuni.**

**18 Years after Kyuubi's Attack.**

**.**

**.  
**

**A**yame Ichiraku se dirigía hacia la casa de su mejor cliente con una orden especial de comida. Normalmente los pedidos eran realizados por el personal contratado del restaurante.

Sin embargo, todos sabían que cuando se trataba de él, ella actuaba distinto.

Durante mucho tiempo y más ahora que era considerado un héroe legendario, Ayame tenía la costumbre de ir a su casa al menos 2 veces por semana y se sentaban a charlar animosamente sobre distintos temas.

Muchos confundían en ocasiones y pensaban que había algo más entre ellos.

Lo normal es que así fuera.

Ellos realizaban comidas juntos, salidas, películas e incluso había ocasiones en las cuales Ayame recibía su ayuda en la cocina.

En ya varias ocasiones, Ayame había recibido consejo de sus amigas para que ella diese el primer paso y le pidiera ser algo más que amigos. La química y sus actitudes eran notorias por su parte y secretamente se había planteado el hecho de preguntarle.

Amigos con beneficios.

El paso casi seguro.

Sin embargo, todo quedaba en la nada.

O ella se acobardaba, cosa que odió bastante las 3 veces que le sucedió.

O algún pretendiente ex novio de ella trataba de reconciliarse, cosa que no prosperaba pero que en definitiva arruinaba la ocasión.

O las chicas con las que él salía.

Primero la rubia, luego la enfermera del hospital principal de Konoha y después su propia compañera de equipo.

¡Todo parecía una conspiración!

Las últimas semanas habían sido fatales para ella respecto a él.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue cuando fueron a ver la última película de la Princesa Fu y descaradamente la actriz que interpretaba el papel, la verdadera princesa Koyuki besó a su pareja enfrente de ella.

Obviamente los celos la habían colmado e incluso su casi siempre pacífica actitud había desaparecido para contornar una expresión de rabia hacia la mujer.

Ella no entendía que porque él actuaba de esa forma con las mujeres y ella no quiso saber más nada con él.

Desde esos momentos, no había vuelto a hablar con él y ahora se lamentaba.

Era obvia que sentía algo profundo hacia el rubio. Algo fuerte y con actitud posesa.

Ayame conversó con su mejor amiga y esta la ayudó en todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

Hicieron salidas de amigas, reuniones y sobretodo concursos de cocina. ¡Como adoraba cocinar!

Así fue como el tiempo pasó y la cuestión se dilataba.

Ayame no realizaba su paso. El al parecer tampoco.

Sin embargo, todo cambió en esa tarde de sábado. Su padre había recibido un pedido por parte de él y le había encargado a ella que se encargara. Al principio estaba algo sorprendida, luego molesta pero finalmente decidió aceptar.

Tarde o temprano ellos debían de conversar de su situación o más bien su stand-bye gratuito.

Ayame llegó en apenas 10 minutos y se dispuso a tocar su puerta.

La hora de la verdad había llegado y para cosa rara, la puerta se abrió sola.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"_¿Qué extraño? Se supone que posee un sello o algo así y es algo que solo él manejaba". _Ayame era solo una civil y no tenía ni idea de las funciones y habilidades de un shinobi.

Bueno, él había tratado de explicarle e una ocasión, pero a ella se le complicaba entenderlo, o él era bastante malo para las explicaciones.

Ayame simplemente rió ante su último pensamiento. Era sabido por los 2 que él realmente hacía agua cuando se trataba de esos temas.

Finalmente ella decidió pasar y depositó la solicitud en la mesa del comedor. Luego simplemente dio casi sin querer un vistazo al departamento y melancólicos recuerdos abordaron su cabeza.

Una pequeña lágrima se escapó de su ojo izquierdo, la cual fue secada rápidamente con su mano.

Poco a poco y como queriendo averiguar que pasaba, decidió inspeccionar el departamento de su destinatario y aunque no prestó mucha atención a los detalles, el ruido proveniente del baño atrajo su máxima atención.

Una pequeña maldición casi inaudible se pudo escuchar de sus labios. Ayame se puso tensa de inmediato como queriendo imaginar la situación de él, la cual no pudo evitar que al hacerlo se sonrojara.

A los pocos segundos de recuperarse, se dirigió hacia la puerta como para no ser indiscreta y dejar aquel lugar que por el momento la había puesto demasiado incómoda.

Dadas las circunstancias, es bastante entendible. Ayame no quería volver a tener líos con él nunca más.

"Ayame". Con un pequeño susto que sacudió todo su cuerpo, la chica reconoció al instante al portavoz de esas palabras.

Al darse vuelva, pudo observar mientras él se acercaba, una sonrisa de autocomplacencia a la cual no sabía ubicar como algo positivo o negativo para ella.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki esperaba este momento desde hace un buen tiempo. Tras los problemas de faldas en el pasado, la situación con Ayame se había enfriado bastante a tal punto que llegó a arrepentirse realmente por no aclarar las cosas de entrada.

Es por eso y tras dar el espacio necesario a la chica, decidió arreglar de una vez por todas, la situación con las otras mujeres.

A lo largo de esas semanas, todas y cada una de sus amantes, ya sea civiles o kunoichis, habían finalizado.

"_Kakashi tenía razón"_. Cuando su antiguo sensei le había dicho que era hora de sentar cabeza y establecerse de una vez por todas, se había burlado, pero finalmente tal como hiciese un boomerang, la situación regresó y le enchastró el rostro.

El problema era grande.

La solución difícil pero posible.

El arduo trabajo se logró y finalmente su vida pudo estabilizarse, excepto por una cuestión:

AYAME.

La hermosa chica a la cual conoció desde hace muchísimos años, es más desde pequeños que andaban juntos, cuando el Sarutobi Sandaime y el viejo Ichiraku decidieron que sería beneficioso para ambos conocerse y establecer una amistad.

La amistad y la relación eran inquebrantables a medida que crecían.

Al menos hasta que él se descontroló tras la muerte de Jiraiya y empezó a imitar a su padrino en todo sentido, salvo en que él si obtenía éxito con las mujeres.

Nunca en su vida había imaginado que ello podía herir de sobremanera a ella.

Ella que siempre fue compasiva y amigable con él.

Él la había traicionado y por eso quería, no, eso era un término incorrecto.

Él debía arreglar la situación con ella.

Por eso y tras hablar tanto con la mejor amiga de ella como con su padre, fue que arreglaron este encuentro entre ambos, para que así en forma tranquila puedan desahogar sus problemas y solucionar la situación.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ayame al darse vuelta y ver a Naruto no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El rubio se encontraba prácticamente desnudo y solamente estaba envuelto en una toalla, probablemente al salir de la ducha.

De a poco avanzaba hacia ella que solamente atinó a quedarse paralizada en el lugar y sonrojarse cuando esbozó la tan clásica sonrisa por la cual la había hecho caer perdidamente hace un buen tiempo atrás.

"Ayame, fui un tonto". Las palabras de Naruto calaron hondo en la chica que quedó desarmada ante tales palabras.

Ayame trató de responder, pero un leve tartamudeo ininteligible fue todo lo que Naruto pudo escuchar.

"Ayame, déjame hablar y explicarte todo por favor". Fue así como el rubio reveló todo lo que guardaba en su alma a lo largo de los años.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ayame soltó una pequeña lágrima al oír lo que él tenía que escuchar. El como finalmente admitió su culpa y también revelar la razón de todo, no pudo más que sentirse vulnerable de alguna forma.

"…Es por eso que te pido que me perdones para así poder empezar de nuevo…". Naruto esperaba que finalmente ella no fuese tan dura y así recomponer su relación tras todos los errores cometidos por él en el pasado.

Sin embargo, la reacción de Ayame lo sorprendió completamente. Ella decidió interrumpir sus disculpas para estamparle un sonoro y profundo beso en los labios. "Tonto, te perdono, siempre lo he hecho". Las palabras se entrecortaban entre los besos, pero el receptor del mensaje entendió perfectamente los sentimientos de la chica.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Konohagakure no Sato.**

**Hi no Kuni.**

**25 Years after Kyuubi's Attack.**

**.**

**.  
**

Naruto y Ayame se encontraban en su dormitorio compartido que llevaban de casados por los últimos 6 años.

Tras aquella trascendental charla que tuvieron, las cosas se aclararon de tal forma que mágicamente en 9 meses fueron bendecidos con una hermosa niña rubia a la que decidieron bautizar Kushina.

3 años después le siguieron 2 varones más, un rubio llamado Jiraiya y un castaño llamado Minato.

Naruto y Ayame contrajeron matrimonio 3 meses después de aquella tarde de sábado. El decir que se trató de una fiesta nacional entre sus amigos era algo exagerado para algunos. Después de todo, el tener al Kazekage como padrino no era algo de todos los días.

El Daimyo de Hi no Kuni ofició la boda y Ayame llevaba un hermoso vestido especialmente diseñado por su mejor amiga y dama de honor Maya Utatane.

Largo tiempo atrás quedaron las épocas de correrías, lloros y desazones de esta pareja de amantes. Ahora, un futuro probablemente próspero les aguardaba tanto a ellos como para sus hijos.

Los recuerdos eran algo preciados y mientras ella observó por unos instantes las fotos de sus hijos, decidieron que era tiempo de agrandar la familia.

"A tus órdenes Ayame-sama". La sonrisa pícara del rubio contagió a la chica castaña. "Más te vale hacerme caso, porque ahora si voy a elegir yo el nombre del próximo".

Tras estas palabras se fundieron en un apasionado beso en los labios que pregonaba una tarea de amor incondicional.

.

**FIN**

.

.


End file.
